Homes are typically stationary structures that cannot be moved. A homeowner would need to sell the home and purchase a different home in their desired location. Even traditional mobile homes are not readily moved. In addition, mobile homes may not be allowed in certain locations because of codes or cost of land (e.g., especially in urban locations).